


1. Pull Over. Let Me Drive For A While

by essiee, Guardian_Rose



Series: 100 Ways To Say I Love You [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essiee/pseuds/essiee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus and Alec are driving in the car. Fluffiness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pull Over. Let Me Drive For A While

**Author's Note:**

> The first few of these are already posted in one fic as different chapters but I'm organising them into separate fics in a series so they are easier to work with.
> 
> Thank you for reading,  
> Guardian_Rose xxx

"Pull over. Let me drive for a while."

Alec could see Magnus' eyes drooping, as if he was going to fall asleep any moment. Magnus had spontaneously decided to take them on a road trip, wanting to do things the "mundane way". It was a sweet idea, and Alec had seen such wonderful things along the way, but Magnus was exhausted, and not in any way he could help with his strength.

The amber glow of the setting sun lit up Magnus' face like a spotlight. Alec couldn't understand how he could still look so beautiful, even with bag under his eyes. In that moment he wondered do himself, how did he get so lucky?

"Pull over. Let me drive for a while." Alec said, breaking Magnus from his tired stare at the road ahead. Magnus didn't try to hide the happiness he felt in that moment, his face filled will gratitude. "You need to sleep."

Wordlessly, Magnus pulled over at the side of the road and switched places with Alec. It didn't take long for Magnus to fall into a slumber. The quiet settled between them, Alec stealing glances at his sleeping lover. Love. To Alec it was such a big word, creating the loudest silence in his mind. But to an immortal, was it that important. He had loved before Alec, he knew that well enough. Was it selfish that he wanted to be Magnus' only love? Was this even love? He had confused his feelings before, he could do it again. But something inside of him knew. Alec loved Magnus, and he hoped he was loved back.

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Essiee :)


End file.
